There There
by Nevoreiel
Summary: Draco needs some reassurance from Harry and, being a Malfoy, gets his way. HP/DM slash.


**Title:** **There There**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel**_(lamort_noir@hotmail.com)_

**Pairing:** **Harry/Draco**

**Rating:** **R**

**Summary:** Draco needs some reassurance from Harry and, being a Malfoy, gets his way.

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and situations are Copyright by J. K. Rowling and Co., no infringement intended.

**Notes:** Another pointless PWP, I think I like the "no plot therefore no reason to really think about making actual sense" stories. The line: "Just [be]cause you feel it doesn't mean it's there." is from Radiohead's song "There There", hence the title of this fic. The whole "plot" was inspired by that one line. Thanks to Silver for beta-reading.

--------------------------------

Draco Malfoy lay content on the large bed, Harry Potter's head lying comfortably on his naked chest. Each breath caressed the skin and Draco slowly ran his fingers over the raven head, lightly massaging the scalp.

He smiled lazily, thanking fate for putting Harry in his arms. It really was a lucky chance. Draco thought back on their first hesitant meetings. They were spiteful to each other and sparred until desire made them give up petty differences to drown each other in kisses and fervent touches.

He remembered the smirks they shared, baffling the ignorant of the Hogwarts population. He fondly thought of their future, imagining a life without any worries; just drifting along together.

Unwittingly he thought of the fights they had and the insults exchanged in the years past. He saw the serene face, resting calmly, twisted in hatred. Draco could not understand how the enmity between them in heir early years at Hogwarts changed so quickly to love; if it _was love._

What if Harry finally realized his mistake, the mistake of involving himself with a Malfoy? If the loathing returned, Harry would leave him without a thought, disgusted with himself, and carrying cold contempt for Draco until his death. How could Harry _not_ realize that he'd been sleeping with a bastard he hated?

With plans for the future – now in ruins – Draco grew afraid. His heart told him that his head was right. Draco gazed at Harry, resting so peacefully, and he felt troubled, already dreading the day Harry would leave him.

Panic gripped his chest and Draco had to gasp for breath. The blind panic was overwhelming and it burned white hot through his chest right up to his throat.

Without another thought, Draco took the sleeping Harry by the shoulders and started shaking him awake. The head flopped back and forth, body limp, until finally the eyes opened groggily. They were unfocused and confused at first but gradually awareness reached Harry and he was instantly alarmed.

Draco was still shaking him like a doll, eyes shining in the dark, pleading with Harry. Draco was hyperventilating; the fingers gripped Harry's shoulders painfully, nails digging into the skin. Getting dizzy Harry reached out and cupped Draco's face with his hands, the shaking immediately stopped.

"What's wrong, Draco, tell me?" Harry asked.

"You won't leave me, will you? Won't ever leave me?" The tone was desperate and Harry was caught off guard by the strange question. His hands dropped to his sides.

"I would never leave you, why would you even think such a thing?"

"Because you can't possibly love_ me," Draco hung his head and his hands released their death grip on Harry's shoulders._

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion, "Where did you get such a preposterous idea? Of course I love you."

Draco's eyes were large, "Do you promise not to leave me?"

"I promise to stay with you forever."

"Don't make promises you cannot promise to keep, Harry," Draco sounded bitter.

Harry pulled the willing body close and embraced Draco, whispering heatedly, "Don't talk like that; everything will be alright."

They sat quietly, holding each other tightly. Harry stirred and Draco was pleased to feel a hardness pressing against his outer thigh. His hand slid through the tangle of sheets between them. His fingers found the hard member and ghosted over the tender skin. Harry shuddered at the sensation.

"Draco…," the flustered boy was weakly resisting but his hand fell away when those fingers circled his cock and pleasure shot through his abdomen. Draco knew how to manipulate Harry by his hormones.

They sucked each other's breath out and soft hair tickled their faces. Draco's hand spasmed as he felt himself grow hard as well, Harry groaned into his mouth.

Draco was desperately trying to etch this night in Harry's brain. If and when Harry finally decided to leave, this night would make him rethink it.

The blond slowly lay down drawing Harry on top of him, reveling in the warmth and closeness of another body. He ground his hips upwards and Harry shivered at the contact.

Draco threw one leg over Harry's back in order to support himself and arched up to feel Harry's skin on his.

Harry broke the kiss and gasped for air. He took two fingers and moistened them in his mouth. Holding himself propped up on one arm he moved the fingers down between them but Draco stopped him.

"Just do it," it was a whisper. A bit taken aback Harry blinked a few times before smiling ruefully. He trailed the moistened fingers over the pale chest and Draco closed his eyes in bliss at the feathery sensation. 

He wound his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer for another kiss. Draco let one arm trail over the taught back, and then lower, he finally grasped Harry's aching cock and impaled himself on it. Harry bit Draco's tongue in surprise and Draco soaked up the sharp pain; he tasted blood.

This time it was Draco who broke the kiss and without waiting for Harry to come around, started thrusting upward, further spreading his legs. His own cock brushed Harry's abdomen with every thrust.

His whole lower body was alight with a pleasant burning, making Draco gasp in pleasure. He kissed Harry's neck and his hands grasped at his shoulders, wanting to grip tighter but consciously resisting.

Harry hung his head, his hair shading his eyes from view and put it all in his thrusts, the tight heat inside Draco maddened him.

The burning pleasure between them was building and Draco clenched his teeth with the beauty of it. He felt the tightening and the then the release; he was frozen by the pleasure and felt it wash over him. Harry moaned and came, unable to keep back, the clenching muscles pulling at his very core.

They lay together, panting, with little shocks of pleasure coursing through them. The air felt cool on their sweaty limbs, their cheeks tinged pink.

Harry rolled off, pulling out with a slick sound and lay on his back with a content smile on his face. He held Draco's hand, stroking it with his thumb. They lay like that in blissful silence, Draco's semen cooling on their abdomens.

Draco turned his head and looked at Harry's calm face. "Why do you put up with me?"

Harry didn't even bother opening his eyes but his face looked worried, "What do you mean? I "put up" with you because I love you. You know this."

"But _how _can you love me? I'm just another heartless bastard, not at all like you," Draco's tone was pleading.

"And that is why I love you. You're not me," Harry squeezed Draco's hand then brought it up to his lips and kissed the knuckles. The touch was gentle.

Harry rolled over onto his stomach and smiled down at Draco, "Besides if you were heartless then I wouldn't feel this." He laid one hand over Draco's heart.

"I feel your heart when I'm inside you and when the pulse is beating frantically in your neck when I kiss it. You can taste you heart in your come," just to illustrate the point, Harry dipped his finger into the cold come still on Draco's stomach and then licked the finger clean.

"Just because you feel it, doesn't mean it's there," Draco said. He looked mournful and gloomy.

Harry looked at Draco thoughtfully before replying, "On, it's there alright."

Draco was confused by the confident tone, he hadn't been expecting it. "How do you know?"

"Because it beats faster when I'm near."

**The End**

--------------------------------

**A/N:** Feedback appreciated.


End file.
